Field
The present invention relates to capacitive MEMS, micro-electro-mechanical systems acceleration sensors.
Description of the Related Art
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,909 presents a tri-axis acceleration sensor. In an embodiment of this tri-axis acceleration sensor there is provided a micro-electromechanical (MEMS) acceleration sensor, including a substrate, a first sensor and a second sensor. The first sensor is configured to measure acceleration along a first axis parallel to a plane of the substrate. The second sensor is configured to measure acceleration along an axis perpendicular to the plane of the substrate. The second sensor comprises a first beam, a second beam and a single support structure. The single support structure supports the first and second beams relative to the substrate, wherein the first and second beams circumscribe the first sensor.